greenskyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egypt Game
The Egypt Game is a book by Zilpha Keatley Snyder, first published in 1967. The story follows the creation of a secret game. The people who cretedd it shared an interest in Ancient Egypt. The book was illustrated by the mmmn lil men Premise Snyder uses memories and references from her own life as building blocks for the story. The longest roots go back to her childhood, when she was a fifth-grader and was fascinated by ancient Egyptian culture, reading every book on the subject, imagining herself an Egyptian and even making up her own hieroglyphic alphabet. Her daughter also had her own version of the "Egypt Game" when she was a preteen, including doing most activities described in the novel. The six "Egyptians" are based loosely on children Snyder used to teach in Washington Elementary School in Berkeley. Category:Books Category:Game Series Reception The Egypt Game received generally favorable reviews, and won several awards. Awards *First Prize at the Spring Book Festival, New York (1967) *Newbery Honor Book (1968)Newbery Medal and Honor Books, 1922-Present, American Library Association *Lewis Carroll Shelf Award (1970)Literature Place list of The Egypt Game awards *George G. Stone Recognition of Merit (1973) *ALA Notable Book Reviews "[The Egypt Game] may prove to be one of the controversial books of the decade: it is strong in characterization, the dialogue is superb, the plot is original, and the sequences in which the children are engaged in sustained imaginative play are fascinating, and often very funny. On the other hand, the murder scare and the taciturn, gloomy Professor seem grim notes. In this story the fact that the children are white, Negro, and Oriental seems not a device but a natural consequence of grouping in a heterogeneous community. The Egypt Game is a distinguished book."[http://www.bookrags.com/criticism/snyder-zilpha-keatley-1927_7/ Zena Sutherland, "For Younger Children: The Egypt Game"], Saturday Review, Vol. L, No. 19, May 13, 1967, pp. 55-6 :- Saturday Review, 1967 "[The Egypt Game] moves with suspense and humor, despite evidence that the ingredients were deliberately assembled. The characters, though delightfully real, appear to have been carefully selected to represent a cross section of middle-class Americans. (...) There is little doubt about the appeal of this lively book with its up-to-the-minute speech and situations, even though it was obviously written to fill current "needs" and will soon be dated."[http://www.bookrags.com/criticism/snyder-zilpha-keatley-1927_6/ Ruth Hill Viguers, "Early Spring Booklist: The Egypt Game"], The Horn Book Magazine, Vol. XLIII, No. 2, April, 1967, pp. 209-10 :- The Horn Book Magazine, 1967 "Mrs. Snyder (...) has succeeded in presenting contemporary children as they talk and act on they own." :- The New York Times Book Review "Only in the hands of a skillful writer would the characters emerge so lifelike that the reader feels that he knows each one. A brief review cannot do justice to the book, which has originality and verve in plot, style, and characterization."Top 100 Children's Novels, School Library Journal :- School Library Journal "A classic from the 1960's that stands up today (...) Some of the good stuff in this book: learning about responsibility and safety, acceptance, and finding out that things are not always what they seem. It also has all the elements that make up a good story: action, intrigue, mystery... I highly recommend this book to readers of all ages."[http://www.yabookscentral.com/cfusion/index.cfm?fuseAction=books.review&review_id=458 Kimberly Pauley, "The Egypt Game review"], Young Adult Books Central :- Young Adult Books Central "Tailor-made for children who love the thought of rambling mansions, garden mazes, and hidden treasure." :- Booklist "An increasingly captivating story, which builds to a risky and daring climax." :- Kirkus Publication The Egypt Game was first published in 1967 by Atheneum. Since then, it was republished more than 20 times and translated in 5 foreign languages. Publication History The following English language editions are knownFantastic Fiction list: *1967, Atheneum (hardcover), ISBN 0689702973 *1968, Atheneum (hardcover) *1969, Atheneum (hardcover) *1971, Atheneum (hardcover) *1972, Atheneum (hardcover), ISBN 0689300069 *1975, Amer School Pub (audio cassette), ISBN 0394769821 *1976, Atheneum (hardcover) *1979, Murray Printing Company (hardcover) *1985, Perfection Learning (hardcover), ISBN 0812444604 *1986, Yearling (hardcover), ISBN 0440422256 *1986, Yearling (paperback), ISBN 0440422256 *1991, Bantam (paperback), ISBN 0440802458 *1994, Yearling (paperback), ISBN 0440219434 *1994, Recorded Books (audio cassette), ISBN 0788700774 - narrated by Alyssa Bresnahan *1994, Recorded Books (audio CD), ISBN 1402514832 - narrated by Alyssa Bresnahan *1996, Demco (turtleback), ISBN 0606031316 *1996, Laurel Leaf (mass market paperback), ISBN 0440220254 *1997, Laurel Leaf (mass market paperback), ISBN 0440227240 *1999, Tandem (hardcover), ISBN 0808553038 *2007, Atheneum (library binding), ISBN 1435211820 *2007, Atheneum (hardcover), ISBN 1416960651 *2009, Atheneum (paperback), ISBN 1416990518 Foreign Editions Known foreign editions are in German, Czech, Chinese, Korean and ThaiThe Egypt Game on Snyder's homepage. Related Publications *''A Guide for Using The Egypt Game in the Classroom'' (Kelli Plaxco), Teacher Created Resources, 2004, ISBN 0743930061 *''LitPlans on CD: The Egypt Game'' (Catherine Caldwell), Teacher's Pet Publications, 2006, ISBN 1583372776 *''The Egypt Game Literature Kit'' (Nat Reed), Classroom Complete Press, 2006, ISBN 1553193350 References See Also *The Egypt Game Chapter Summaries *The Egypt Game Book Covers *''The Gypsy Game'' Category:Books Category:Game Series Category:Bob